A kingpin secures an axel assembly of a vehicle to a front wheel assembly. The axel assembly and the front wheel assembly form a housing-like structure at the juncture thereof, which is referred to herein as a kingpin housing, and the kingpin is vertically aligned within the kingpin housing. The kingpin and the kingpin housing have a passage formed therebetween, which is referred to herein as a kingpin passage. A fastener passes through the kingpin passage to form a friction fit minimizing motion of the kingpin. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,026, for example, which discloses a fastener for securing a kingpin.
It can be difficult to remove the prior art fastener from the kingpin passage. A mechanic may, for example, hammer, drill-out, or push the rear end of the fastener in an attempt to force the fastener through and out of the kingpin passage. This removal process is difficult, because there is an opposing force caused by the friction fit between the fastener, the kingpin, and the kingpin housing. Furthermore, the opposing force increases over time, due to the build-up of rust on the contact surfaces of the friction fit. What is needed in the art is a fastener that can be more easily removed from the kingpin passage.